


天体之歌 番外两篇

by toudarling (enagismos)



Category: Batman Begins (2005), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>会议很无聊，通讯很有趣。</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. 万花筒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Music of the Spheres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202723) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



“我们又来了，”Bruce喃喃的说，他们走上Kate Wentworth富丽堂皇的庄园的台阶。

“又是一年，又是一个Wentworth派对，”Clark小声的同意。

“会挺有趣的，”Bruce说，不知怎么的有些渴望。

“对厚，像是去年我得了法国女佣装？那可真是好啊。”

“我发现那相当的让人开心，”Bruce睨视。

“我还是怀疑你有暗箱操作，好让我穿上那套衣服，”Clark发牢骚。

Bruce的睨视带上了一点装模作样的成分。“你永远不会知道。”

“这可真痛苦，”Clark咕哝着。“我受够了在每天生活里的角色扮演，谢谢你。”在他们走进庄园，管家拿走他们的大衣时，他安静下来。“还有，我不喜欢惊奇。”

Bruce轻轻地打了下他的手臂；Clark能感觉到他转变成他称为‘Brucie模式’的状态，嗓音变的轻快，眼神变的轻浮。“我打赌我今年能更快的猜到你cos谁。”

Clark对他微笑，在Kate Wentworth向他们走过来的时候调整语调。“你可不是一个那么好的侦探，honey。”

Bruce对着他满面笑容，短短的紧握了一下他的手臂，他的微笑变的具有掠夺性。“我们走着瞧，sweetheart。”

“我的朋友们！”Kate兴致勃勃的飞吻着他们的脸颊。“你们来的正是时候。从碗里拿一个号码，然后上楼去换装吧。”

Clark咬咬牙关好让自己避免翻白眼，然后把手伸进水晶碗里，取了一个号码。“很快就再见面喔，”Bruce说，在他的脸颊上印下响吻一枚，轻快的走上楼梯，进入他的更衣室，在别的人看来，这就是一个彻头彻尾无害的花花公子。

Clark看着他走开，他的伪装大师，他的穿成亿万富翁的忍者。然后他轻叹着走开，他怀疑接下来的将是不可避免的羞辱。

: : :

Bruce从微笑着的助理手上取过盒子，惊讶于它的重量。他让自己趔趄一下。“你们在这里面放了什么？一套盔甲么？”

助理的笑容更大了。“你很幸运，先生，Wentworth小姐对这一套服装感到很自豪。”

Bruce拿着盒子走进一间更衣室。他一打开盒子，映入眼帘的是黑色布料，丝绸和凯夫拉纤维，上面还有反光的扣子。

噢，该死的。

: : :

Clark换好了衣服，觉得自己已经躲开一颗子弹了。他看向镜子，调整着他的银质天线，并调整他的面具。有着金属质感的布料制成的罩衣偏大了点，但没那么让人尴尬。

“外空间的外星人”是一个他觉得自己可以颇为成功完成的伪装。

他漫步进入派对，里面满是海盗，猫女（cat-girls），还有幽灵，他寻找着Bruce。“你是……Brent么？Brent O'Donohue？”一位公主问到，她戴着一顶圆锥帽。

“Graggle hark harkk，”他说——这是氪星语里面“外星人”发音的不完全模仿版本——而她耸耸肩，走开了。

这铁定是他最喜欢的万圣节服装。

他几乎都是在享受和所有人用火星语交谈了，然后看着他们面无表情的盯着他，这时人群中爆发出一阵窃窃私语。他看向楼梯——然后差点摔倒。

走下楼梯的正是蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠，可是——这全都不对。蝙蝠侠不会像一个逃学的中学男生一样跳着走下楼梯，而他不会微微偏着头，好像他觉得这很有趣一样。

而毫无疑问的，蝙蝠侠不会那么微笑。

Clark认出这个微笑，然后感到大笑开始在他的喉咙里酝酿；他制止住自己，享受着这画面。  
“我是蝙蝠侠！”这人宣布，夸张的张开双臂，人群哀叹着。

“Bruce Wayne，”Kate Wentworth说，她的声音里满是不赞成，“如果你甚至不花时间去试着让自己听起来像他，那么当所有人立刻猜出这是你的时候你可别惊讶。”

Bruce伸手取下面罩，挥了挥，没心没肺的笑着。“我很抱歉，”他兴高采烈的说，这时人群转身开始谈话还有猜测，“我再试试。我是蝙蝠侠？”他的音高毫无作用的低了一点点，而Kate厌恶的摇摇头。

“你是有史以来最糟糕的角色扮演者，Brucie。我在一个这么好的复制品上面花了这么多心思！”

Bruce在她灰心丧气的脸上轻轻地啄了一口。“抱歉，luv。我会试着扮得更好的。”

她宠溺的微笑。“没事，亲爱的。你就……做你自己吧。”

她走开了，Bruce开始和客人混在了一起。Clark试着但没能完全的把自己的眼神从这个让人神魂颠倒的画面——索然无味的花花公子Brucie Wayne扮成蝙蝠侠——移开，他眼神明亮，头发凌乱。有其他人试着跟他交谈，而他用更多的“外星人”火星语打发他们，他看着Bruce。Bruce正试着教人们一个他称为“Batusi”的玩意儿，人群歇斯底里的笑着。不知怎么的，他爱人轻快的男高音和黑暗而危险的蝙蝠侠服装放在一起，似乎更加迷人了。一层又一层，一个又一个的问题，一个扮成四维正方体的美女和危险人物黏在了一起。

又有一个人敲敲他的肩膀。“Steve？你是Steve Jones么？”

Clark心不在焉的说，看到Bruce忙乱，带着披风大步的走着。  
直到另一个人再度走开，他才发觉他想也没想的在用氪星语说话。唔。这听起来可能足够像外星人了。

过了一会，Bruce从人群里挤出来，笑着说着不好意思。“我得去用下盥洗室——可能要花一段时间，”他说，指向众多的扣子和拉练，又引起人们一阵大笑。“别等我，你们可能再也不会看到我了。”他消失在庄园里的一条走廊里。

Clark跟上他。

盥洗室的门原封未动；Clark的余光看到一个影子在一个转角处消失了。在Wentworth庄园没有点灯的区域，穿过黑暗的走廊时满是回音，派对上的吵闹声淡去，Clark跟着他的遁走的幽灵。  
痕迹领着他走向一个小花园，花园在寒冷的月光下显得阴沉而荒芜。在一棵橡树下止步，Clark更像是听到而不是感到人影从他身后的树枝上跳下。“你不该一个人到处游荡的，”听起来很黑暗的声音说，同时一个手臂搂住他，把他拉近。“可能会有人占你便宜。”

“我正希望呢，”他喘息，推开他的劫持者。

蝙蝠侠让他转个身，把他压在橡树上，在他背后低声咆哮。Clark抬起手想取下他的面具，被戴着黑色手套的手掌抓住了。“不。我喜欢你戴面具。”蝙蝠侠沉沉的低语，把钩爪放在石头上。“我神秘的外星人。”

深色的人影在他面前跪下，扯开金属质感的衣料。

Clark发出一声惊讶的声音，他的皮肤曝露在寒冷的空气里，但深色的手掌却没有停下。嘴唇在他右腿大腿上游移，近距离的诱引着。“只是一个小小的口交，honey，不会有人抓到我们的，”声音变的有点Brucie。嘴唇转移到了他的左腿大腿，劝诱着。“我想你在这里释放。现在，”蝙蝠侠说。“你是我的。”

Clark颤抖着，他的头靠向树杆。“啊，love，”最后Bruce说道，他的声音温暖，亲近，而且熟悉，气息轻轻地拂过火热的皮肤。“我的外星人，我的英雄，我的记者，我的农场男孩，我的仙境王子。都是我的，”

在他头顶上，古老的橡树在月光下摇曳，Clark抬头的时候看到无穷的图案以及层层的树叶，因为需求和不断攀升的渴望而晕眩。蝙蝠侠的手掌，Brucie的嘴唇，Bruce柔软的快乐的声音，混合着，交织着。

Clark闭上眼睛，感到自己变成了不同形状的图案，又被愉悦重新塑形，这是瞬息不止千变万化的快乐。


	2. 音效

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 会议很无聊，通讯很有趣。

Bruce Wayne在Clark Kent参加一个非常无聊的会议中发出表示他很无聊的声音时醒了。他聆听着钢铁之子紧张的碎碎念了五分钟，然后坐下。Bruce敲敲耳朵里的接收器，让它收取背景声音。Perry White正发表着一番听起来像是关于发行量下跌以及经营对策的讲话。这可真的是很无聊。

Bruce伸展了下身体，小腿肌肉的抗议让他畏缩了一下。他有两天没出任务了，现在正无聊的要死。听着星球日报无穷无尽的会议，他先是对Clark深感同情，然后有了一个恶作剧的点子。他想了下这个点子……

“Clark？听得到吗？”

敲一下意味着“是的。”

“听起来像是一场无聊的会议诶。”

另一下敲击，还有极轻微的叹息。

“我嘛，窝在床上。没有你在身边。”他稍稍降低音调，变成了柔软的低语。“而且我知道我有多么乐意有你在身边。”

一声微微警惕的吸气。哈。无论是不是童子军，Clark都花了时间想了想多种可能性。他只是太害羞以至于不敢想入非非的过头。  
可以用很多词形容Bruce Wayne。但“害羞”绝不是其中之一。

他在床上转了转身，好让在星球日报社的Clark能听到床单窸窣作响。“大概有——多久？四天？你一定跟我一样性奋的不得了了。还有Clark，我非常的性奋。该死，听你发表那无聊的报告让我硬起来了。我一直回想着上次你听起来是什么样的，喘息着呻吟着向我恳求着更多。上帝啊，Clark，这世界上别的什么也比不上干你。你是那么的火热，紧窒而且贪婪。如果屋子里其它男人知道你在床上是多么棒，你会有数不尽的麻烦了。”

他当然不需要佯装他的呼吸变的多么的不稳。在他的耳朵里，Clark呼吸急促。Perry正在分析一个饼状图。“然后被你干。无与伦比的氪星阴茎抵达所有的兴奋点，让我想尖叫，这太美妙了。每一次你带走我干我再一次把我变成你的，每一次你让我高潮都让我越来越想要更多，Clark。我以每一种可能的方式要你，我想要你的手掌覆着我，你的嘴唇贴着我，我要你，我要你。”他的声音淡去变成一声呻吟，比他本想表达出的更加失控。这个混蛋只是在他耳朵里呼吸就让他失去控制。

Clark要控制他的呼吸的难度显而易见的增加了。是达成交易的时候了。Bruce把声音低至蝙蝠侠的音区，尽可能的变的更沙哑更有威胁性。

“你有多想要？”

会议上的其他人都听到了一声清晰的让人吓一跳的呜咽。Clark听起来好像他被泰瑟枪击中了。Bruce很快的对自己沾沾自喜的笑了一下，然后继续逼近，在连接里咆哮着。

“我打赌你现在已经很热了，只是单单听着我的声音，下半身只有你衣服的摩擦，你就很可能会在这里立刻高潮。你就像这样性奋起来了，对吗？”在他自己是如此勃起的情况下，保持他的声音在正确的音域是让人惊讶的困难。他怀疑偶尔恢复正常的声音只会更加强对Clark的影响。“我建议你对此做些什么。”

椅子向后推开的声音。Perry以关心的的神情停止了他的讲话，“Kent？你看起来很——”

Clark的声音，高而不适。“抱歉，Perry，我有点胃肠感染。原谅我，抱歉。”

“想都别想来这里，Clark，我绝不给你做全套而你得回到那个会议上。”Bruce甚至没有试着在连接里忍住大笑。Clark喃喃着一些粗鲁的话。脚步声转入一个空荡荡的大厅。

“超人，你要去哪？”他保持低沉而危险的声音，而这转变让连线的另一头发出喘不过气来的呻吟。

“楼上的洗手间……没人去过那儿……”Bruce听到，门开的声音，门转动的声音，门关上。

皮带解开。拉链。衣物扯动的声音。一声深深的吸气。皮肤被揉搓的轻柔的，爱抚般的絮语。

“Clark……”有片刻他的音域大大的向上提升。他强迫自己再度降低。“我还没这么说。你在我这么说之前不能完事，Kal。”

一个声嘶力竭的赞成的吸气变成一声颤抖的呻吟，低沉而沙哑。“Bruce，”Clark粗声低语。“上帝，是的……是的。告诉我。告诉我什么时候。噢，拜托。”

Bruce发现，他不知怎么的有些惊讶于此——他在和乱糟糟的被单纠缠在一起、臀部用力的磨蹭着丝绸床单。他似乎也变的颇为的说不出话，这很不幸，因为他确定Kal不知怎么的能成功的一直等下去，除非他能给予他高潮的准许。他喘息着并在太迟之前抓住言语，而他——“现。”再试一遍。“Clark——现在。”

一阵颤抖，几乎是震惊的呼吸从另一头传来。可能包括了“love”和“fuck”的话被咬住了，最终颤抖的停了下来，间有喘息。  
Bruce的粗粗的颤抖的呼吸声在他的耳朵里，和Clark的同步，和他如擂鼓般的心脏一起慢下来。

Clark首先打破安静。“那可真是……非常没运动精神。” 

Bruce大笑，有些虚弱，然后倒回枕头里。

“保持下去，花花公子，然后在一些无聊的接待会中间，你会是超高速口交的接收者。”

“我很乐意看你试试。”

“你认为我不敢？”

Bruce窃笑。“对，Clark。我说我实际上，真的很乐意看你试试。”

“噢。”一阵稍稍自鸣得意的安静。“我会把这个记下来的。”

“就这么做。”


End file.
